This invention pertains to tape cassette winder/rewinders that accept magnetic tape cassettes for reproducing the information thereon.
Conventional devices of this kind are available to separately wind or rewind standard size VHS cassettes or compact VHS-C cassettes. However, a combination of VHS and VHS-C winder/rewinder has not yet been developed.
Therefore, it is the main object of the present invention to provide a tape cassette winder and rewinder which is suitable for use of both VHS and VHS-C tape cassettes in a single device.